


The Targeted Losers

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Anal, Blood, Choking, Death, Disturbing, Fucked Up, Fucking, M/M, Oral, Rape, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: As Henry Bowers left his house, he was covered in a good amount of his father's blood from the events that had just transpired. But it was clear in his mind that his father wasn’t the only target that was destined for him to kill. What his father did to him for many years was ingrained in his head and the only way to get revenge was to take out the anger in the same methods against the boys of the Losers Club. In this version of the story, the Losers Club doesn’t go down to save Beverly until a day later.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Targeted Losers

**Warning: Underage Sex, Rape, Gore and Death.**

First Target: Stan Uris

Henry watched as Stan left the synagogue, the small boy still only 13 and in the midst of the wrath of puberty was in the process of rereading the words of the torah after the events of his bar mitzvah went not to plan. The boy was still mad that his father was still having him read these words. He couldn’t even understand how to say a third of them. On top of that, his father had left the synagogue early making Stan have to walk home because he didn’t even bring his bike. So the boy set off and Henry stayed in the bushes nearby just watching to see what moment he could do the deed.

Stan walked quickly down the sidewalk and pressed the button that would change the road sign from no pedestrians to pedestrians. It just so happened that this moment was actually a bad time for traffic in the area so it took about a minute before the sign changed and Stan walked across. Henry, realizing that Stan was getting further away than he intended, moved from the bush and quickly ran across the intersection causing Stan to look behind him and see the bully standing there out of breath. Stan’s eyes became wide as he saw the boy staring straight at him.

Stan’s natural instincts told him to run and he did, running down the sidewalk and turning into an alleyway. Henry snickered as he knew what Stan was about to realize. This was working out perfectly for the murderous boy. Stan ran down the alleyway and took a right turn to find that it ended in a wall. He then quickly turned around and found the other end was also a wall. It turned out that this alleyway was here before the buildings were built and they never bothered to block it off or fill it in causing Stan to be trapped within the confines. Stan crept over to the wall near the long alley that led to the street and saw Henry walking down slowly, now holding a knife in his right hand. Stan looked around and saw the one thing that could save him, one of the buildings that had become a wall in the alley had a door and Stan immediately ran over to it.

Stan beat his hands on the door and called for help, but sadly for Stan the door was locked and the business had already closed for the day. He looked over to the alleyway and saw Henry’s long shadow getting closer. Stan pounded harder on the door and cried for help louder but nobody came to his aid. It was like the world didn’t care about him. Stan watched as Henry came into the enclosed area beyond the alley and saw as his smile got large. 

“Hey Urine, what's going on?” Henry yelled at Stan, Stan couldn’t respond just shuttering at the possibilities of what Henry was going to do to him. “You know Urine, I have a friend and they said it was about time the Losers Club ceased to be a thing, it is hindering the progress” Henry said. Stan watched as Pennywise emerged behind Henry and then became the terrifying painting creature. Stan didn’t know where to focus his attention, to the murderous monster or the dark creature that was aiding him.   
“Okay! I won’t help them! Please!” Stan screamed, but before he could say another word Henry finally was right in front of Stan and he looked up at Henry’s eyes. They were stern, like a fire was under them. “I swear Bowers! I will just tell them to go home, I’ll tell them it isn’t worth going back!” Stan said, tears starting to appear in his panicked eyes. 

“Oh I don’t think you will be telling the losers much” Henry said as he slowly glided his hand across his knife, being careful not to cut himself. “But before anything else, you know what I want to do?” Henry said, his mouth starting to form into a devious smirk.

“Let me go?” Stan said, he was hopeful but he knew this wasn’t the correct answer. He watched as Henry nodded to Pennywise next to him and suddenly two ropes came out of nowhere and attacked Stan. Stan tried to fight off the rough sturdy ropes but he couldn’t win as the ropes tied his hands together and his legs soon after. Now Stan stood in front of the two scariest beings he had ever encountered with his hands and legs more or less out of commission and with no method of escape.

“Urine, your father is a jew right? He is some high tier jew or something? Well, I don’t know how to say this, but you can see by this being beside me, god doesn’t exist.” Henry said as he dropped his knife to the ground. Stan looked at the knife fall to the ground and his pure fear turned into a confused fear. 

“Bowers, please let me go. I swear I won’t” Stan said before Henry stepped even closer to Stan and moved to within an inch of his face. 

“Everyone hates their father, it’s part of human nature. Everyone has a different story” Henry said as he placed his hands on Stan’s face and softly rubbed the outline of it. “Your father forced you to do this work to be a part of your stupid religion. My father raped me three times a week for the past twelve years. I think I win” Henry then moved his hands down to Stan’s neck and torso, feeling the young teen’s body. “While you stormed out of some stupid barmitzfuck, I murdered my father and honestly while I could kill your father, I would rather have you feel what I felt for years and years.” Henry said as he reached for his belt and unbuckled it. His pants dropped to the hard concrete below them.

Stan immediately looked down and saw Henry’s hardon poking in his underwear. Henry was wearing jet black underwear, and the lump was of notable size. Stan gulped. “Bowers, please let me go. I can’t do this. I’ll leave! I’ll go somewhere else, anywhere else. I will leave Derry. My parents won’t know or anything,” Stan said but before he could say another word Henry pushed his lips against Stan’s.

Before Stan could even think, Stan tried to move his arms to push Henry away but along with the ropes that tied them together, the ropes had magically paralyzed his arms and he quickly noticed that his legs had undergone the same treatment. Not surprising granted that Pennywise was watching them with great intrigue. So Stan just had to stand there as Henry kissed him and eventually got his tongue inside Stan’s mouth. The worrying thing for Stan was that he didn’t actually mind it that much. Henry’s mouth had a surprisingly nice mint taste and he was actually quite a skilled kisser. Well, for Stan’s standards which is none because he had never actually kissed anyone before.

Henry moved his hands down to his underwear and pulled them down revealing his six and a half inch uncut dick. It was only a few seconds later when he pulled away and forced Stan to the ground on his knees. The rope had paralyzed Stan’s legs when Stan wanted to move them, but anyone else could move them just fine. Stan looked at Henry’s now exposed cock and shut his mouth as tight as he could.

“Well, I’m sure you and the fucking losers do this all the fucking time huh?” Henry said as he watched Stan try to turn his head but not being able to due to Pennywise’s powers. “I’m sure all of you fucking weirdos love sucking each other’s little wienies” Henry said laughing. Henry moved his cock until it was touching Stan’s still closed lips. “Well, if I was forced to do it for years, I’m sure you can do it too Urine.” Henry said as he pushed his dick into Stan’s lips. Stan kept strong and didn’t let the head into his mouth, but he could feel the light amount of precum already starting to expel from Henry’s dick leave a goo on his lips. “Come on Urine, you know you want it” Henry said as he moved his hands to try to force Stan’s mouth open.

That’s when Stan felt his face go numb and his mouth fall open, no longer in the control of Stan’s brain. The only thing Stan could do was move his eyes and all he could see was Henry immediately shoving his cock into his mouth. Stan tasted the salty skin of Henry’s cock brush his tongue and again annoyingly for Stan it actually didn’t taste too bad. He wouldn’t order the taste on a menu, but it isn’t bad for what was actually a cock being shoved into his mouth by a fucking bully.

“Oh god” Henry said as he felt Stan’s mouth close around his dick and seal his manhood in a warm cave. He could see Stan’s eyes trying to look anywhere but at Henry but as he started moving his hips to hump Stan’s mouth Stan looked directly at Henry with a mortified expression, or at least as much as a face can look mortified with a cock going in and out multiple times a second. As Henry moved his cock down into Stan’s mouth Stan started choking when Henry got his cock deep into his mouth. Henry made him choke for a few seconds a few times when he pushed in, but when Henry pushed in all the way to where Stan’s nose was in his pubes, Henry kept his cock in that place for minutes, making it hard to breathe for Stan. Stan choked for minutes on Henry’s cock but after about three minutes Henry decided to go the extra mile and pinched Stan’s nostrils together where he could no longer get air through his nose.

When Henry stopped Stan’s ability to breathe through his nose Stan choked more and tried even harder to get himself off of the bully’s cock, but Stan couldn’t move his head far enough. It was getting hard to breath at all and he could see the world around him start to slowly spin. Luckily for Stan though, Henry finally pulled his cock out before Stan blacked out.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Henry said as he looked at Stan breathing hard trying to regain as much air as he possibly could. Stan tried to get up from his knees but his body was too weak and as soon as his knees left the ground they fell back down again. Stan couldn’t speak as he gasped for air loudly and coughed more than he had ever done before. The only thing that was positive for Stan was that Henry didn’t empty his balls into his mouth, everything else though was basically negative.

It wasn’t long before Henry grabbed his knife and tore through Stan’s shirt, splitting it in two and quickly pulling them off Stan’s weak upper body. The knife grazed Stan’s hairless chest and caused Stan to grimace as the knife lightly cut into his body drawing a small amount of blood. But soon enough, Henry had Stan shirtless and looking at him with huge eyes filled with fear. “Urine, If I were nice I would just let the clown eat you right now. I’m sure you are very tasty with that fear I see in your eyes.” Henry said as he circled around Stan and roughly pushed Stan to the ground where his entire body was face down on the concrete below. He could feel the rough ground scrape his skin as Henry quickly shoved him around until his ass was higher up than the rest of his body, once again being supported by Stan's now weak knees. 

Henry then grabbed his knife again and made a slit in Stan’s shorts right above Stan’s small ass. Putting the knife down, Henry moved his hands to grab the opposing sides of the fabric from the slit and pulled until Stan’s shorts and underwear started to tear away and within a minute Stan’s lower garments fell to the floor, leaving the small jewish boy naked as the day he was born. Stan’s first instinct was to cover his groin, but it became quickly apparent that Stan’s ass was in clear view of Henry and his cock. It became even more apparent when Henry moved his hands over Stan’s chest, covering his hands in Stan’s blood and quickly afterward moving his middle finger up to Stan’s puckered hole and lightly fingering it.

Henry started gently, just rubbing Stan’s hole and making him moan against his will. For Stan it was just too much happening to his nerves that he couldn’t hold the moans in. After a minute, Henry started pushing his middle finger in and suddenly Stan’s emotions of pleasure turned to emotions of pain. Stan was in the middle of a moan when it turned into a loud scream. On top of the fucking finger that was being inserted into Stan’s rectum, Henry also had his finger nail particularly long and sharp so when Henry poked up or down, it sometimes scraped and caused immense pain to Stan’s insides. Even though Stan was screaming as loud as he could, nobody could hear him. Pennywise had made sure that no sound would leave this alleyway by way of his magical powers. Stan was completely at the will of his captors and they were not intending at being very nice to him.

Henry then inserted his ring finger and soon after another finger as well. Everytime it made Stan yell louder and louder to no avail and soon Henry saw what he wanted, a small trickle of blood starting to run down Stan’s hole and reach his pucker. “Well I think that will do enough for lube” Henry said as he finally took his last finger out and moved to get in position. Stan tried to look behind him from the ground but his head was paralyzed to where it was laying. It was no time before Henry took his dick and placed it just outside Stan’s bloody opening. Stan felt the warm dickhead touch in between his ass cheeks and he started pleading again.

“No!” Stan said, his tears still streaming down his cheeks like they had been for the past fifteen minutes. “I’ll help you kill the other losers! I’ll do anything! I’ll lead them down a” Stan said as Henry started to push his length into Stan’s bowels. Stan immediately tried to yell but his voice was already worn out so much that his yells were getting weaker. Stan tried to speak again but his voice wasn’t letting anything but a whisper out.

Henry pushed his length in halfway in the first thrust, and then fully in the second thrust. The blood wasn’t the most ideal lube, but it did the job as Henry’s cock sank lower into Stan’s insides and caused Henry to endure great pleasure. Henry kept fucking Stan for what felt like hours but was only about six minutes. Stan couldn’t even speak anymore so he just endured the painful pounding that his rectum was taking. Stan couldn’t see him do it, but Henry, still with his dick inside Stan, grabbed his knife and brought it down on Stan’s exposed back. He carved in the letters “FBHB” into his back, all causing Stan to open his mouth attempting to scream due to the extreme pain. “Fucked by Henry Bowers, Has a nice ring to it. You think so Urine” Henry said as he then took his knife and aimed it for the area right above Stan’s ass. But before Henry could stab Stan anymore, Stan tried to stay awake, but he fell unconscious. 

Stan’s eyes closed and his body went limp.

“He is still alive” Pennywise said as he walked over to the boys and lifted Stan’s hand. “Once you finish, we can finish him off”. Pennywise threw Stan’s hand back onto Stan’s back and it landed right on the F that Henry had carved into Stan’s back.

“I’m getting close” Henry said as he continued fucking the passed out boy. He thrusted for another minute as his cum started rising up from his balls and into his dick. It was when he let go and screamed as loud as he could as he cummed deep inside Stan, that he thrusted the knife deep into Stan’s back, almost finishing him off for good. Stan didn’t wake up from the impaling of the knife into him, but it was clear that without medical attention he was basically done for.

Henry turned the boy over to see his front side, the small brown nipples on his torso, his breaths shallow as his chest slowly went up and down. Henry looked down to Stan’s lower area, and he saw his flaccid cock laying there. “May as well keep a souvenir”: Henry said as he placed his hands on Stan’s cock and pulled it to as long as it would go. Henry then used his knife to slice Stan’s cock off where it attached to his groin causing more blood to spew out of Stan. Within two minutes, Stan was no longer breathing and his heart stopped beating. Stanley Uris was dead.

“Well what now?” Henry said as he looked over to Pennywise. Pennywise walked over to the deceased boy on the ground and picked him up. He opened his mouth wide enough until he was able to fit Stan’s head inside and he bit down, taking off Stan’s head clean.

“Mmmmm” Pennywise said as he tore off one of Stan’s arms and started eating it like a chicken wing. “The fear in this boy is delicious. Just enough before death”. Pennywise sat there with Henry for a couple minutes as Stan’s body was dismantled piece by piece and it went down Pennywise’s throat. “You sure you don’t want any?” Pennywise said, He held Stan’s foot up to Henry.   
Henry gagged a bit and said “No… No thanks”. Pennywise just stared at him, smiled and then put the foot inside his mouth whole. He quickly swallowed. Suddenly Stan’s body was gone. “What!” Henry said shocked. “Where did he go?” Henry asked.

“I sent him down to my circus, I’ll finish him later” Pennywise said. Pennywise then stood up and took Henry by the hand.

“Who do we want to get rid of next?” Henry said to the monster.

“I don’t know” Pennywise said. “I mean, we need to get rid of that glasses boy, the stutterfucker and the inhalerslob. I have my own plans for the other boys” 

“Well, I guess that’s fine. As long as I get to sink my dick into them” Henry said as he started laughing. This caused Pennywise to laugh as well and they teleported away, to where the next victim was.


End file.
